Kaa's 2nd Encounter
(Mowgli walks aimlessly) Rabbit: At least, we found Mowgli. Now we must get to-- picks Mowgli from the ground and raises to the branch he is on Mowgli: Kaa, it's you! Kaa: Yesss, man-cub, so nice to see you again. sss-sss-sss. Mowgli: Oh, go away. Leave me alone. Kaa: Let me look at you. turns away from Kaa's eyes You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. Badger: Hold it right there! Slyly: We know what you're trying to do, Kaa. Kaa: You do? Uh, I mean, you don't trust me. Rabbit: (in Mowgli's voice) No! Kaa: Then there's nothing I can do to help? Mowgli: You want to help us? Kaa: Ss-certainly. I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle. Mowgli: How could you do that? Kaa: Hmm? Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways. (chuckles) But first, you must trust me. Slyly: We don't trust snakes. Kaa: I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me. finally gets to see into Mowgli's eyes long enough (singing and hypnotizing Mowgli, Slyly, Rabbit, Skunk and Badger) Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me Hold still, please You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I Am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist snores while standing on his head on the tip of Kaa's tail Kaa: You're snoring. Mowgli: Sorry. Kaa: (continues singing) Trust in me And just in me Khan appears below and listens Shut your eyes And trust in me Khan pulls Kaa by the tail, making a doorbell sound Kaa: Huh? Ow, now what? I'll be right down. Yes? Yes? Who is it? Shere Khan: (comes from behind the tree) It's me, Shere Khan. I'd like a word with you, if you don't mind. Kaa: Shere Khan. What a ss-surprise. Shere Khan: Yes, isn't it? I just dropped by, forgive me if I've interrupted anything. Kaa: Oh no, nothing at all. Shere Khan: (bares claws) I thought you were entertaining someone up there in your coils. Kaa: Coils? Someone? Oh, I was just curling up for my siesta. Shere Khan: But you were singing to someone. grabs Kaa's neck Who is it, Kaa? Kaa: Uh, who? Uh, no. Well I was just singing to myself. Shere Khan: Indeed. Kaa: Yes, yes, you see, I have trouble with my ss-sinuses. Shere Khan: What a pity. Kaa: Oh, you have no idea. It's ss-simply terrible. I can't eat, I can't ss-sleep, so I sing myself to sleep. You know, self-hypnosis. Let me show you how it works. (sings) Trust in me. moves to Shere Khan's eyes, but he drops his paw over Kaa's head, moving it to the ground Mmm-fff! Shere Khan: I can't be bothered with that. I have no time for that sort of nonsense. Kaa (from under paw): Some other time, perhaps? Shere Khan: Perhaps. But at the moment I am searching for a man-cub. Kaa (released): Man-cub? What man-cub? Shere Khan: The one who is lost. Now where do you suppose he could be? Kaa shrugs: Search me. Shere Khan: That's an excellent idea. I'm sure you wouldn't mind showing me your coils, would you, Kaa? Kaa: Uh, ss-certainly not. down the end of his tail Nothing here his open mouth And nothing in here. in the coils above snores. Shere Khan glances up and Kaa makes snorting sounds Kaa: My ss-sinuses. Shere Khan: Hmm. Indeed. And now, how about the middle? Kaa: The middle? Oh, the middle. puts down his middle, leaving Mowgli in much less coils Kaa: Ha-ha, absolutely nothing in the middle. Shere Khan: Hmmm. Really? Well, if you do just happen to see the man-cub, you will inform me first. Understand? Kaa: (gulps) I get the point. Cross my heart, hope to die. Shere Khan: Good show. And now I must continue my search for the helpless little lad. Khan leaves Kaa: Ooh, who does he think he's fooling? "Helpless little lad". Ooh, he gives me the shivers shivers, and completely looses grip on now awake Slyly, Rabbit, Skunk, Badger and Mowgli Picking on that poor little helpless boy... oh, yes, poor little helpless boy. pushes Kaa's coils off the branch and he falls down, hitting his head on some branches along the way - just like earlier. Kaa: Oooh! Skunk: You told us a lie. Rabbit: You tricked us, Kaa. Kaa: It's like you said. You can't trust anyone! lunges at Mowgli, but a knot on his tail stops him. Mowgli, Slyly, Rabbit, Skunk and Badger leave If I never see that skinny little shrimp and his animal friends again, it will be too soon. Ooh.. my ss-sacroiliac. (Music from Sleeping Beauty plays) Badger: What will we do? Mowgli is heading for the dead valley and meet Shere Khan! Slyly: Skunk and I will warn the others. You will follow Mowgli. We will meet you there! (Minutes later) Skunk: Babar! Celeste! Beaver! Goose! Fox! Raccoon! Bagheera! Celeste: Have you found Mowgli? Slyly: We did. But now he is running to the dead valley! He is meeting Shere Khan! Fox: Oh no! What are you waiting for?! Let's go! Slyly: Baloo! Franklin! Bear! Snail! Pom! Flora! Alexander! Isabelle! Leonard! Baloo: Hello, Slyly. Now where's Mowgli? Skunk: (in Ranjan's voice) Shere Khan! Baloo: Shere Khan? Leonard: Oh, my goodness! We must get to him! Franklin: You're right, Leonard! We have to find him before it's too late! Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts